


fill my lungs with sweetness

by fleurting



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Carmen leaves Julia a present.





	fill my lungs with sweetness

Julia ran around the corner, eyes focused on the swirl of red trench coat sweeping just out of reach. She came to a sudden stop as she reached a doorway and grabbed onto the door jamb to steady as to not slip and fall in her haste. It seemed Carmen Sandiego had led her to...an overpriced Italian restaurant.  
  
The restaurant was full of circular tables draped in white cloth with bouquets of artfully arranged flowers serving as centerpieces. Each centerpiece contained blush lisianthus and gypsophilas. All except for one, Julia noticed as she scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. One table towards the back contained a bouquet of golden floribunda roses.  
  
“But these aren’t even in season yet. How did she find so many in full bloom?” Julia whispered to herself as she picked up the vase. As she did so, she noticed a blinking red light coming from the base. She very carefully tilted the vase over and peeled an envelope off of the bottom. Upon opening it, she first found a data chip. The one she and Devineaux had been after for days. Julia glanced around covertly, slipping the chip into the pocket inside her jacket. Also inside the envelope was a note the size and feel of a business card. A fedora embossed onto the front. Julia flipped it around.  
  
_Jules,_  
_Sorry to have to cut our time together so short._  
_I hope this will make up for it._  
_See you soon. ___  
  
_P.S. - Have you ever been to playa del Carmen?_  
_I here it’s lovely this time of year._  
_-C.S._  
  
Julia smiled and tucked the note safely into her pocket alongside the data chip. 

**Author's Note:**

> written for for [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 195: _bloom_. title taken from the paper kite’s _bloom_. also for the _spring_ prompt in the [100fandoms](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/) table.
> 
> the golden floribunda rose is also known as the julia child rose, hence why carmen picked it. also, golden floribunda roses are in bloom in late spring and the best time to go to playa del carmen is supposedly from april to may, so in my head this takes place in april, which means _technically_ the roses might have already been in bloom but shh. just go with it.


End file.
